1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective device and more specifically a fender guard associated with and protecting the fenders mounted on a utility type trailer or similar vehicle. The fender guard includes a plurality of generally parallel, laterally spaced rails or frame members that overlie the upper surface of a fender with downwardly and outwardly inclined end portions forming a continuation of the rails or frame members having an attaching bracket at the lower end thereof for mounting on the trailer frame or other rigid component of the trailer. The rails or frame members which overlie the fender are also connected to the fender to provide protection for the fender from heavy objects coming into contact with the fender and also provides a surface on which a person can stand when performing various functions associated with loading and unloading a trailer. The fender guard saves the fenders from damage due to individuals standing on the fenders or hitting the fenders with various loads, equipment and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In handling and transporting various materials, equipment and other loads, a trailer frequently is articulately connected to a towing vehicle. While trailers have been constructed in many shapes and configurations, one well known type of trailer is known as a utility trailer and includes a generally rigid, rectangular deck or platform for carrying a load with the upper surface of the deck being generally planar which enables various types of loads to be transported. Such trailers are usually supported by a pair of side wheels or tandem wheels on each side depending upon the load capacity of the trailer. Fenders are provided in overlying relation to the upper portion of the supporting wheels with the fenders usually being attached to the frame of the trailer deck and projecting above the trailer deck along each side thereof to cooperate with the wheels in a conventional manner. Thus, the fenders project upwardly along each side of the load receiving deck of the trailer and are subject to damage when engaged by equipment or other loads carried by the trailer. Also, when an automobile or other type vehicle is carried by the trailer, the fenders are frequently used as a step to enable better access to the interior of the automobile being conveyed by the trailer. Damage to fenders from various causes seems to be more prevalent on rental trailers and proprietors of trailer rental businesses face considerable expense in replacing and repairing damaged fenders on rental trailers of various types.
There have been attempts made to provide protective devices for various components of vehicles to prevent damage from coming into contact with external obstructions and damage from individuals engaged in loading and unloading the vehicle. The following U.S. Pat. No. disclose protective devices for various vehicular components and areas.
1,185,458 PA1 1,498,482 PA1 1,532,508 PA1 3,981,521 PA1 4,604,013 PA1 4,909,559
The above patents do not disclose a structure for protecting fenders on a trailer as disclosed in this invention.